


Steve's Sensual Midnight Seduction

by f1rstperson



Series: Steve Carlsberg's Fanfic [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Mary Steve, and the purplest prose you ever did see, badfic, on purpose OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1rstperson/pseuds/f1rstperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi again guise!!! It's Steve Carlsberg here with my first ever lemon fic EVER I'm super excited!!!</p><p>This fic features INTIMATE and PERSONAL details of two men making passionate love to each other. It is a very tender and emotional story about my- I mean, my character Steve's- love for Cecil, who is also a character. So if you don't like any of that don't read! </p><p>Also, this is a work of FICTION. Any instances of the "characters" resembling real life Night Vale Citizens is completely coincidental! I do not own the characters either (except for the fact that I totally own Carlos with my sick insults).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Sensual Midnight Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: TY for all the kind comments and praise!! Except that one person, who shall not be named… Who sent me a package filled with several copies of my story that i worked really hard on that had been painstakingly torn to bits. I’M NOT GOING TO SAY WHO IT WAS BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY CHILDISH AND IMMATURE, AND I’M GOING TO TAKE THE HIGH ROAD AND NOT STOOP TO THAT LEVEL OF IGNORANCE! I just think you’re being a huge mean jerk and I hate you, and I hope someone pokes you in the eye. 
> 
> I SPECIFICALLY and EXPLICITLY asked people not to send ANY constructive criticism or flames!!!!!!!!!!! You are the VOICE of a COMMUNITY! You should be encouraging people’s creative endeavors, not leaving long and hateful messages on the artist’s answering machine saying they’re, “creepy” and “harassing you” and “Carlos says science can extinguish fires and that paper is actually rather flammable”. Ugh, who cares what that guy says!
> 
> Also, that part where you hid two live vipers under the pile of scraps in the package you sent me? Wow, real mature mister Voice of Night Vale. Where did you even get vipers? They’re totally out of season! Was it Carlos? Did he get you the vipers with his science? I bet this entire thing was his idea, that stupid @$$h0le!!!!!!!!!!

Steve picked up Cecil out his Tan Corolla bridal style. Cecil had a thin, compact body which fit nicely into Steve’s loving embrace like he was an armchair. Cecil leaned his head into Steve’s wide chest as Steve carried him up a really long flight of steps to his apartment. 

“Wow, your arms are so big and strong!” said Cecil with sex in his voice, slipping his fingers tenderly with awe across Steve’s cavernous muscles. He glanced all shy up at Steve’s handsome face, but it was the naughty sort of shy look that meant, “I want to bang your brains out”. 

“I know, they are just naturally like this,” Steve said. Steve was really modest about his really handsome and buff demeanor because that’s just the sort of guy he was. It’s why he was such a good Mayor too.

He swam deep in the pools of eye goo that were in Cecil’s eyes, and said, “My mom says its cause I always drank my milk as a child,” Cecil looked really impressed at him.

“You are so handsome and talented, Steve! I should tell the entire town about our Beloved Mayor’s fantastically massive arm muscles!” Cecil said all cute-like in the way he does.

“Yes, you should. But not tonight. Tonight is a night for... Passion,” whispered Steve, looking deep into Cecil’s eyes which were like grass if grass was more of a kind of blue-greyish color.

“Oh Steve! I can’t wait for you to ravish me with your hot manhood!” Cecil cried, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck which was also really muscle-y. Steve finally got to the door of his apartment and unlocked it while cradling Cecil in one arm like a tiny sex kitten. He nudged the door open and threw Cecil to his bed from there because he was like, crazy stupid strong. 

Steve’s room was decorated with lit candles and rose petals, and Cecil laid on the bed like an unopened chocolate easter bunny of sex as he sprawled out on Steve’s black silk sheets. There was a tent in Cecil’s pants. It was a tent of arousal that was being pitched for Steve, and Steve was going to sleep under the stars in the pant tent. But there wasn’t going to be any sleeping tonight though, because they were going to be having hot sex.

Steve peeled off Cecil’s clothes gingerly because they were about to have sex. Cecil blushed really tomato red as his pants were taken off and there was no underwear underneath the pants, just his naked penis.  
.  
Steve looked at him with a smoldering hot smirk. 

“That’s not very hygenic, Mr. Radio,” he said teasingly to Cecil’s ear.

Steve rubbed his thick 12 inch member against the squirming radio host’s leg and Cecil blushed even more tomatoes.

Cecil moaned because Steve’s dick was really big and hot and it made him hot. 

“Your behemoth dick makes me hot,” Cecil said, his face fluttering with pleasure. 

Steve took off his pants and his sexy red shirt all slow like while Cecil watched from the bed, his eyes wide and drool dripping from his lips from how hungry he was for Steve’s body.

Cecil bit his lip as Steve pulled off his lucky monkey-print boxers, releasing his cock like a really hard whale splashing out of a monkey-covered ocean of cotton fabric.

“I-It’s soooo big!” Cecil yelled, squirming like a really anxious and horny worm, or maybe just any kind of worm; they all seem to squirm around a lot no matter what.

He scrambled over to Steve’s giant protruding cock and immediately sucked it down to the base, a hungry expression on his face. Steve pet the radio host’s hair because Steve Carlsberg was not like other guys, he was really nice and he knew pulling people’s hair hurt a lot, so he didn’t do it even though he was the most amazing mind-blowing super awesome blowjob of his life. Steve had never had a blowjob before this because he wasn’t promiscuous or anything, but he still knew this was the best one because they were in love and also Cecil made his dick feel really good. 

Cecil pulled his lips with a smack off Steve’s branch-like dick, his eyes glimmering with lust like the metal case body of a sparkling sex robot. 

“Make love to me, Steve,” he said with a bedroom voice, “I never did it with Carlos because he was secretly a dork-loser who almost set me on fire. You are the Mayor and also my one true love, and I want my first ever time to be with you.”

Steve pulled Cecil’s legs apart and thrust into his tight flowerbud of lust. Cecil screamed with pleasure and rubbed Steve all flirty-like on the butt. Steve kept thrusting his hips super hard into Cecil’s newly de-virgined love-tunnel as his boyfriend moaned and screamed.

“I- I’m so glad you’re the Mayor!” Cecil yelled as he threw his head back. “None of those other candidates had the proper qualifications!”

“Not to mention,” Steve said in a steady and controlled voice that was also sexy in ways because they were doing it, “People just weren’t realistically considering the situation. A five-headed dragon? That’s dangerous. Even if there weren’t problems with the fire-breathing, you still have a creature that can easily demolish a house or destroy a group of people.”

Steve paused because he was putting so much effort into the sex and needed a break. Cecil looked into his eyes with love in his eyes and whispered, “Tell me more, Steve.”

“Well, and then there’s the faceless old woman!” Steve said, seductively, “Like we need another power figure with total access to all of our private lives. Plus, no one can find her websites or autobiographies, so in a way it’s like she’s even more faceless cause you can’t know her.”

“Oh, Steve, you’re so smart about things! You’re the smartest Mayor!” Cecil cried out, wrapping his creamy I-can’t-believe-it’s-not-butter legs around him as Steve began to thrust like a bullet into him again. “I would love to devote an entire segment to you on the radio! Aaah~!”

They both rubbed and thrust against each other, passions building, until finally their passions collided into each other with the fierceness and power of two mountains that were moving real fast at each other, and they both came at the same time. 

They lied in each other’s arms, panting. Cecil looked up at Steve all deer-eyed but not like the guys who wore the deer masks during the whole subway thing, it was a cuter deer eye. Steve held Cecil on the face and looked harder into his eyes because they were really cute and full of love. 

“Will you make me scones in the morning,” Cecil asked, his voice full of tired sex, “I actually really like your scones, they’re super flakey and moist.”

“Of course, my love,” said Steve romantically. 

They were just about to drift into a tired and fulfilled sleep when all of a sudden, Steve’s bedroom door banged open!

It was…. Carlos!

**Author's Note:**

> When you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back. It glares at you and asks, in an irritated voice, what the hell your problem is. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to stare?
> 
> But you can stare at my tumblr all you want: http://f1rstperson.tumblr.com


End file.
